Vocaloid Princes
by Mitsukai20
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Vocaloid Songs. Mostly slash. Track 2: SPICE by Kagamine Len feat. Oshitari and Gakuto. He was the campus playboy who gets his heart played on by a little thing we call love. Dirty Pair and others
1. Cantarella: SanaYuki

Hi guys. Mitsukai here. once again I bring you all an Alpha Pair oneshot, since it's been too long since I've written something about my OTP. School's also out, so this may be my chance to update some of my stories. The oneshot is influenced by the Vocaloid KAITO's "Cantarella" song, and if you know the story of this song, you would know what to expect when you read this. I've been listening to Vocaloids for quite a while now and this is the one that got me really inspired. My first time doing a 1st person POV, and Dark!Sanada this time, and I hope I didn't make him OOC while maintaining the rather dark atmosphere of this fic. Also, I've put up a poll in my profile, and please answer it when you have the time to do so. Thank you.

Also, Happy belated Birthday to Atobe, Tezuka, and Rikkaidai's Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Takeshi Konomi-sensei's. Shounen-ai Alpha Pair, rather dark themes, some typos, maybe OOC. The song used is also not mine.

* * *

I could still remember the first time we met. It was at a party, and I was standing to the side, watching impassively as couples crowded the dance floor. I never liked social activates much, and the rustling of silk and the smoky atmosphere interested me as a full man upon a great feast. I could remember sighing then, turning to leave, when I saw you, standing in front of me, clothed in soft cream and baby blue, interest glimmering in your bright sapphire eyes, and I knew I was already captivated.

_Staring back at you_  
_Staring back at me_  
_Inside of our own closed off world_

You reached your hand out, introducing yourself. Yukimura Seiichi, you said your name was. A beautiful name, I suddenly thought, befitting an angelic face that was seemingly carved by Botticelli. You smiled at me, a slight tilt at the corner of your lips that instantly took my breath away. I raised my hand, meeting with your own, silently marveling at the feel of your soft, white skin, feeling the warmth of your hand as it perfectly fitted in my own. I didn't want to let go then, wanting this moment to last forever, but I restrained myself, finally letting go, silently crying at the loss of your touch. I also introduced myself, Sanada Genichirou, the second son of the Sanada lord, and I saw your face lit up with comprehension, commenting that it was rare to see a member of a Sanada family attending such an event. I momentarily lost myself at the sound of your voice; a haunting, musical melody that I knew would start invading every single moment of my sleeping and waking dreams. I also recognized you by then, the heir of the Yukimura family, the host of the current social gathering that I was forced to attend. I never thought that now I would feel so grateful for being in this place, because it brought me to you, my human Botticelli angel.

_Acting oblivious__  
__But yet we both pretend__  
__That our intoxication might be sensed_

After the party, days eventually passed. In every major social event, an invitation would always be sent to our estate, and I would find myself volunteering to be the representative of the family, despite my distaste for such frivolities, just to see if you would be attending that particular event as well, feeling excited to see and talk to you once again. And as I arrived at the entrance hall, I would always look around and search for your midnight-blue hair, and you didn't disappoint me, as you were always present, coming up to me and exchanging pleasantries, talking about anything and everything that you wanted to, and I always found myself listening, sometimes expressing my opinion once in a while. You never got tired of smiling at me, of telling me that I was such a good companion to have, and my heart fluttered from my chest, though I didn't know what that had meant back then.

_As time passed by__  
__I feel that my heart__  
__Must keep hidden_

_So that I may approach_

Soon we passed the line of acquaintances to friends, and you would always make it a point to invite me over your home, receiving me gracefully, pulling me to the garden where we could both enjoy the lovely scene, you of the garden, and me of you. Soon enough, three years passed without a blur, me of the age of eighteen, you of the younger age of seventeen, and we became close as platonically as possible. As I matured I realized the extent of my conflicting feelings for you, always waking up in the middle of the night, breathless, sweating profusely, body aroused, your name on my lips, that it is nothing _but_ platonic, and so I tried to keep my distance, putting on the mask of stoicism so I would never, even in my weakest moments, be able to act out my selfish, hidden desires. But you always made it so difficult, always finding a reason to let our skin touch, and seemingly taking an amusement to see me struggle internally to control myself. Though I would act out sometimes, just to fulfill some of my shallower, more trivial desires, by taking your hand and pressing my lips to your fingers, enjoying the sudden blush that would always appear on your cheeks, but I had never done anything more.

_I heave a sigh__  
__Because around you__  
__I feel far from myself_

And so we both continued like this. I was content by just being at your side at first, but soon my love for you had become irrational and more uncontrollable, for I wanted to be the one to make you smile, the person that you would always smile beautifully at, the only one to take you in a tight embrace and will be able to let you reach the heavens with a single kiss and touch. I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to possess all of you, your eyes, your smile, your heart, mind and soul; I wanted it to be mine. Completely and wholly mine. These feelings scared me. But I accepted them wholeheartedly; for I cannot deny that that I lusted after you the same way I loved you with all of my heart. I wanted to be the man that could make you happy, but I also wanted to claim your body as my possession, mine, and only mine.

And so when you told me that you were to be engaged in a few weeks' time, it was then and there, I decided, that it was time to finally make you my own.

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds_  
_And I_ _will set up my trap for you_

_Even though I'm eagerly__after you__  
__I won't leave any trace._

I sat on a chair in my private study, patiently waiting for your arrival, wearing the loosest and most comfortable clothes that I had. In my hand I held a small bottle, with a liquid as clear as water inside. I had bought it a few days prior to your visit, and, as I stared at it, your face came into my mind's eye and I smiled, knowing that you wouldn't be able to refuse. A servant came in, bringing in a bottle of wine and two long neck wineglasses, setting them on the table before me and leaving as quickly and quietly as he came. I carefully opened the stopper, quietly considering before letting a few drops fall inside one glass before closing it, and filling both glasses with wine. The concentration was potent, or so the seller told me, and only a few drops were needed to produce the intended effect. The stage was set, and I lounged back, waiting for the telltale sign of your arrival. A few moments more and it came, the door handle turning and your face coming into view, smiling angelically at me, as always.

This was the first time that I invited you to my home, and your excitement about it was understandable. I stood up and moved forward, welcoming you, and you suddenly hugged me tightly, pressing your warm body against mine, and standing in shock was all I could do to not lose my control and carry you to my bedroom, no matter what protest you gave. You finally released me, letting me breathe and thanked me for letting you come over, and, had I known what you were going to do, I would have invited you sooner. But I brushed these things off my mind, intending to enjoy your company completely, and guided you into my study, letting you sit down opposite me as you comment on how beautiful my chambers were.

_Things are not this clear_  
_My words seem all sincere_  
_And you begin letting your guard down_

And so we talked. You talked about many things, though what kinds of topics I can't remember anymore, and I kept silent, as per my nature, quietly enjoying the flush of your cheeks, the sparkle in your sapphire eyes as you talked animatedly about each subject, never losing your interest in any of them, further deepening of my own personal interest in you. Of course, I also gave my own opinions as you asked about it, but I was content to let you speak for the both of us. The evening was young, the night was long, and we have all the time in the world. I offered a toast to our friendship and you complied, letting our wineglasses clink against each other as we both took a sip. I watched you from the rim of my wineglass as you slowly finished the drink, face warmer from the dose of alcohol.

_There's something you should know__  
__About this deep drug__  
__You thought you could drink it down_

Time passed by slowly. More and more of the wine was consumed, and yet I stayed complacent, watching as it slowly works its magic on you, highlighting your features, making your skin look rosier, more delectable, as my eyes feasted on your face, resting on your lips, wondering how it would taste against mine, as your eyelashes fluttered and your blue hair swayed, framing your face beautifully. Once in a while my eyes would stray on the wall clock in the side of the room, watching its hands tick slowly, one by one. I went back to our conversation and finally noticed, as you placed the glass on the table, that your hand was trembling.

"Are you all right?" I asked, watching you carefully. You nodded back, exhaling a slow breath. "I-I'm fine." You answered back softly, your cheeks aflame. "It's just that… I feel so warm…" You continued, inhaling a shaky breath. You weren't fine, I could see that clearly. "Are you sure?" I asked again, letting the concern lace my voice, as I leaned forward to touch your hand, only for you to snatch it back quickly as if I electrocuted you. "I-I'm sorry." You apologized immediately when you saw my surprised expression. Your breaths slowly became labored. "It-it must the alcohol." You bit your lower lip, the blush on your face becoming brighter. Slowly you tugged on your collar, exposing a bit of the milky, white skin that made my mouth dry. "It's so hot…"

_Rusting from time__  
__The chains fall apart__  
__You run away__  
__With no place to go_

I said nothing, observing with intense, lustful eyes as you fidgeted in your seat, a small groan making its way past your lips, a sound that immediately went straight to my groin. "Are you sure that you're all right?" I asked again, watching you nod and stand up shakily, the wineglass in your hand. "I-I'll be fine." You answered breathlessly, taking a slow step forward, bottom lip trembling, sweat beading down to your neck, disappearing into your clothing, looking sinfully ravishing, as you successfully tugged your collar off, showing me more of that untouched skin, tempting me to bite and see if it tasted as good as it looked. "I need… to go… somewhere." You turned toward the door, your back against me, holding the arm of the chair for support. "I need to go…"

"Go where?" I asked calmly, never leaving from my seat, eyes wandering to the clock again as the second hand showed the last seconds before it would announce the next hour. "You're not going anywhere."

"What…" Slowly you turned to me, eyes wide, as you struggle against the chains that were slowly binding you to myself. "What do you mean…Genichirou…?"

_The seconds__  
__Echo by__  
__The more you try to fight_

I smiled then, setting down my wineglass, emptied of its contents. "You're mine, Seiichi."

The clock struck twelve, and I finally stood up, sweeping my gaze over your fallen form as you breathed erratically, eyes closed, your form trembling violently. The wineglass fell from your hands and shattered, the bright red liquid seeping through your clothes. You moaned softly, fueling my awakened desire, and I picked you up carefully from the floor, kissing your sweat drenched hair. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel better." I whispered against your skin and you all but shuddered, opening your eyes and letting me see hazy, blue orbs filled with nothing but pure, raw arousal.

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see__  
__Myself__  
__Hiding in your memories_

Warm puffs of your breath tickled my skin, and I slowly strode towards my bedroom, holding you securely against me, soaking up the heat that radiated from your body. Entering quickly, I set you down gently on the black and grey covers, sweeping the hair from your face as I drew back and stared, finding the sight of your pale form against the dark sheets alluring and sensual. Panting, yarning for my touch, you are the fruition of my sinful dreams coming to life. Clothes suddenly became a hindrance, and I longed to tear off every single piece of cloth that separated our skin from touching. But I forced myself to bid my time, to fully enjoy your body as much I wanted to for this one night.

_To be linked with the scent of your sweat__  
__I might__  
__Merely be affected_

Guilt was starting to claw into my chest, but I was too far off in my lust to really care. Slowly I took off the silk covering your body, eyes alighting with hunger as your body was slowly revealed to me inch by inch. You trembled under my gaze, crying loudly as I tasted your skin for the first time, swirling my tongue around your collarbone, smelling pine and vanilla that clung to the tips of your hair. Your hands went up to my hair, pulling rather harshly, but I didn't mind, sinking my teeth to where your neck and shoulder meet, making sure to place it in a spot where it can be seen, and was rewarded by a choked cry. Your body was soft and pliant to my touch, your lips yielding as I took my chance to kiss you, my tongue exploring your mouth, making sure imprint your scent and your taste forever in my memories.

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I__  
__Will set up my trap for you_

"Seiichi," I whispered, my lips against your chest, your cries and moans music in my ears, slowing pushing me to the brink of insanity. You don't know how much I longed for this, to see your midnight blue hair sprawled against the whiteness of the pillows, screaming my name as I help you reach the heights of the heavens. I looked up, caressing your blushing cheeks as I looked deeply into your eyes.

Only to get a jolt as I see your eyes… sparkling with unshed tears.

I was brought back to reality quickly. What am I doing? Quickly I pushed myself away, covering your nude body with a sheet, as I realized the extent of what I was doing. I exhaled heavily, cursing myself for letting my emotions take over me. This was a mistake. This was a sin. I let myself be washed away with my darker, more wanton desires for you. I drugged you, put your life in danger, and tried to take you for myself against your will. I promised myself that I would never make you cry, and here I am, outright raping you, not even considering your feelings if I had continued. I feel sick to the core. I'm not even deserving of our friendship. In frustration I slammed my fist to my knees, covering my face with my palm. I would apologize deeply, and I can only hope for you to forgive me, even if you break our friendship because of what I had done.

_Even though I'm after you, all I hear..._

I made to stood up, but a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled, sending me sprawling back on the bed, my back on the sheets. You pulled yourself on top of me, grabbing my wrists, your eyes twinkling with mischievousness as you whispered against my lips.

"_**Make me yours."**_

At that moment, as I looked into your blue-filled gaze, clear and unfazed even with the drug circulating around your system, that you knew. You knew everything. You knew of my feelings for you, of my struggles and of my plans, and that you were just simply waiting for me to make my move.

Because you had fallen in love with me too.

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself_  
_Hiding in your memories_

I reached out and cradled your cheek, feeling you lean against my touch. Your hands worked slowly, feather light against my skin. And you're smiling, a smile filled with both love and lust, as I pushed myself up and captured your lips in a kiss, pushing you down, intending to finish what I've started.

_To be linked with the scent of your sweat__  
__I might merely be affected_

And at this moment, I completely possess you. You are mine.

Totally and irrefutably mine.

* * *

Reviews and criticism much appreciated. Tell me if you want me to do more VOCALOID centric songs.

_Mitsukai20_


	2. SPICE: OshiGaku

It's me again, with a new installment of **Vocaloid Princes**, also with the debut of a pair that I haven't really written yet: **Dirty Pair** (AKA OshiGaku). The song inspiration for this one is **SPICE!** by **Kagamine Len**, and I will apologize beforehand for making Oshitari look like a manwhore in this one. But since he's the closest thing to what Len was in this song, well... anyway, I hope you enjoy, I apologize for the OOC-ness and the random crack pairing that you will see in this one.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Shounen-ai Dirty Pair... and others. Sexually-Ambiguous!Oshitari. Crack Pairings. Typos, OOC-ness, mature themes.

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone disturbed him from his sleep. Tiredly he reached for it, his fingers touching the cool, soft bed sheets to grope for the gadget by the bedside table. Feeling the strap within his grasp, he pulled it towards him, putting himself into a sitting position as he stretched, not really minding his state of undress.

The caller's number was particularly familiar to him, and he flipped his phone open, yawning slightly as he received the call, a hand going up to comb through his long, disheveled hair.

_**A call to wake me up early at 4 in the morning  
**_"_**Who were you with and where?" You asked me, what does that mean?**_

'_Where are you? Practice is starting.'_

Tennis practice this early? He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning, an ungodly time for anyone to be woken up, especially for him, who was up all night doing… certain exhausting–but very pleasurable– activities.

"It's too damn early, Atobe." The Kansai burr crept into his low voice, thickened by his semi-consciousness. "Let me guess. You're the only one who's at the tennis courts now."

'_For Hyotei to be the number one tennis team in Japan, certain measures must be implemented.' _The haughty diva replied back with the air of superiority, almost bordering on arrogance. _'And that starts with training.'_

_**I can only give excuses, an evasion from the truth  
**__**Why did I use to love hearing**_

"You do realize though, that people can't play properly once they've been deprived on sleep." He drawled back. He shifted on the bed, settling in a more comfortable position. "And Atobe, don't tell me you're cutting back on your beauty sleep?" He smirked.

'_Ore-sama is most certainly not.' _The heir sniffed daintily. _'Ore-sama does not need beauty sleep, because Ore-sama is already beautiful.'_

"Yes, yes, Atobe-_sama_." He conceded with a roll of his eyes, knowing that if he didn't, he would be on the phone all morning. He heard Atobe mutter a few incoherent words under his breath, and he was almost sure that most of it contained multiple curses and swears that were directly aimed at him. He couldn't help but smirk. It's amusing to rile the narcissistic teenager, especially in the early hours of the morning.

'… _Just get your ass here, Oshitari.'_ And the line was promptly cut, leaving him hanging in mid-air. With a slight shake of his head, he flipped the phone shut and placed it back to where it originally was, on the bedside table, his lips quirking into a small grin.

"_**You're the only thing that I need." What does that mean?  
**__**My body hurts… from laughing too much  
**__**It seems that they're only used to forget**_

"So then, what to do…" He surveyed his surroundings, contemplating on his next move. But before he could think of it, a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders, and a large, warm body pressed itself against his back, equally as unclothed as he was.

A low voice, husky from sleep, whispered closely in his ear. "It's too early, Oshitari. Too early."

Ah, he almost forgot. His grin forming into a full blown smirk, he turned around and pinned the other teen beneath him, grasping both wrists and held them over the rascal's spiky, raven colored hair, staring deep into violet eyes that were alight with a different kind of passion than the one he usually saw.

_**The bitter taste of hot, burning SPICE  
**__**Just this once I'll let you have some**_

"Again, Oshitari?" The younger teen's voice turned mocking.

"If you can keep up with it." Once again he felt desire snaking in his veins as the power player rose up to his challenge, a smirk on the other's face as his lips burned again with a fervor that couldn't be described with words.

Well, he had to give it to him. The younger teen was certainly as passionate in bed as he was in playing tennis. And Atobe didn't say anything about coming to practice quickly so…

Indigo eyes shimmered with delicious intent as strong arms pulled him down once again.

_**Because I know that you're taken with it, with my taste  
**__**And doesn't that make you love it even more?**_

-/-

Pushing the bridge of his glasses to his nose, Oshitari Yuushi looked up from his school work just as the bell rang for break. Sweeping his notes and lectures carefully into his school bag, he stood up and walked out of his class, mindful of the dreamy and covetous looks that the other students were giving him. Mostly they came from girls, but there were some males who thought they could hide their sexual orientation from Oshitari's watchful gaze.

Since Atobe Keigo was known as Hyotei Gakuen's heartthrob, most people easily assumed that he was the school's number one heartbreaker as well. But as people entered the campus grounds, gradually they realize that there was another person who captured not only their hearts, but their eyes as well.

Oshitari Yuushi was just _oozing_ with sex appeal, with his depthless indigo eyes, cool, detached attitude, and his heavily accented Kansai dialect, together with low, husky tenor of his voice that always sounds as if he was about to do someone at that particular moment… needless to say, he was very popular amongst the students, almost as popular –if not equally as–the diva of Hyotei himself.

It also doesn't help that he was a hardcore flirt. Just a wink and a very sexy smirk sent every girl's panties to the floor, sometimes literally. He was just like the hero of the romance novels he always read, the dashing rouge who was able to charm anyone who stepped in his way. Add to the fact that he's the tennis club's resident tensai, it really was a no brainer that he has a fan club whose numbers were just second of Atobe's.

If Atobe Keigo was the male who could launch a thousand ships, Oshitari Yuushi was the one who _sunk_ them.

_**"I want to see you now, in person not over the phone"**__**  
**__**So you still want to take my advances again**_

Currently, the said teenage boy was strolling casually into the school cafeteria, always attentive to the giggles and winks the girls were giving him. Giving them a patented wink of his own, he comfortably slid into his seat, having secured a plate of his own. Pretty soon, another person entered the room and sat down with him immediately. The scent of strawberries assaulted his senses and he inhaled deeply, already knowing who the person beside him was.

"Hello, Gakuto."

The acrobat sent him a smile that left his mind reeling, although he didn't show it outwardly. The redhead affected him greatly, in more ways than one. He didn't know when he started to feel differently for his doubles partner but when he finally did it was like being hit by a cannonball.

"Yuushi!" … It also didn't help that the redhead was unnaturally clingy to him. He stiffened when he felt the lithe, warm body at his side, unconsciously biting his lips as blood started to pool towards his cheeks. "Thank god it's lunch! The morning periods are waaaay too boring!"

"You always think that morning periods are boring, Gakuto." Coolly he extracted himself from the acrobat's arms, ignoring the almost painful pounding of his heart. He lounged in his chair, catching the eye of a male second year, who immediately blushed and turned away when Oshitari gave him a small smirk. "Did you sleep through it again?"

"I couldn't." Gakuto was pouting, his bottom lip sticking out in a way that Oshitari found very adorable… and so very tempting at the same time. Inwardly he cursed at his runaway control, willing himself not to react at the body that was pressed against him. "We had a test today."

"And? How did you do?" Oshitari asked, trying to distract himself by letting that acrobat chatter loudly about how much that test sucked, but fate really hated him today, as the universe deemed it fit to fill his mind with images of the redhead in positions that he had dreamed _and _acted out in some point of his currently active sexual life. He coughed and abruptly stood up, body flaming with desire, leaving the cafeteria quickly like man escaping from the gallows.

The sweet strawberry scent lingered on his skin. It wasn't particularly overpowering, but still it was enough to fog his mind with lust, and he stumbled along the corridors blindly, his body craving for the much-needed release. His feet had taken him to the library, past the many shelves and lines of hardbound books that was carefully kept and organized. He stopped, running a shaking hand through his blue hair as desire snaked throughout his veins like venom.

He leaned against a shelf, trying to calm his racing heart, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He hid quickly, his sharp eyes seeing a mop of brown hair and intense, dark brown eyes filtering through the titles of the books. The scent of cinnamon reached his nose, so terribly musky and masculine that he found himself groaning out loud despite himself, feeling himself lose control and already out to seduce his teammate to help him reach completion.

_**But know that you won't get any further than anyone else**__**  
**__**Try to catch the key and navigate my heart**_

He strolled casually into view, causing the brunet's eyebrow to rise in slight curiosity, but never in question, as he was a regular concierge in Hyotei's massive library. His finger traced the spine of the books, not really reading each of them, stopping at the book just beside the one his teammate was going to take, taking it out partially, and letting their hands brush in the most innocent of gestures.

_**"I love you" that's what they all say**__**  
**__**It's only a ploy I used on you in the game**__**  
**__**Of love that I can never lose**_

A sharp tingle of electricity surged between their bodies. The brunet noticed it as well, because his eyes widened, letting go of the book in surprise as tanned hands snaked quickly to his wrists and pinned him to the book shelf.

"Oshitari! What the hell are you–?" The other didn't have time to react or to protest, as lips took advantage of an open mouth and a tongue curled around his own, igniting little fires that sent a shiver down his spine. As reluctant as he was, his body clearly wanted it, as a moan tore itself away from his lips as Oshitari sucked on his neck, fumbling with his tie, the feeling the proof of the tensai's unmistakable arousal pressing against his stomach.

_**The bitter taste of much too sweet syrup**__**  
**__**That you choose to only take from me**_

"A-Ah…! N-No…!" With a herculean effort he pushed the taller teen away, quick, panting breaths escaping from his bruised and swollen lips. "I-I can't Oshitari…! Ch-Choutarou…!"

"Wouldn't know unless you told him to." Oshitari's husky, lust-ridden voice immobilized him, as his tie was unceremoniously tugged off and tossed away to the floor. "Don't worry; I made sure not to leave a mark." Hands immediately became clumsy in haste, as the brunet warred with his guilt and also his lust, pupils dilating with pleasure as Oshitari touched him, his hands silencing his mouth, as their tryst continued amidst the silence and the tranquility of the school library.

Large hands scraped the numerous spines, heart resisting, but body yielding. He thought of the boy he loved: tall, with gleaming silver eyes and kind brown eyes, and the sacrilege he was doing to him. But as he looked up into gleaming indigo eyes, with mouth and hands taking him to heights he had never reached before, he could only let tears of guilt sprang forth, and pray to the heavens above that he could be forgiven for the gravest sin he had ever committed.

_**Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now**__**  
**__**For now it has me satisfied**_

-/-

The short brunet hadn't been able to look at him in the eye during practice, and Oshitari wasn't bothered in the least. It wasn't as if it didn't happen before, but he did sympathize when he saw the two lovebirds together: the dash specialist can't seem to look at his younger partner in the face. Shrugging off the guilt that was starting to pinprick his chest, he picked up his racket and looked toward the courts, just making a quarter of the people seeing him swoon as he did so. Shifting the glasses on his nose (again, this was purely for flirting and seduction purposes), his blue-violet eyes unwittingly sought out dark maroon, eventually finding it on the other side of the courts.

He let a small smile grace his face. His doubles partner was just too cute for his own good. Not to mention that he was the friend that Oshitari never had. Mukahi Gakuto had always been there for him ever since he transferred to Hyotei, only raised an eyebrow when he found out that Oshitari read romance novels as a hobby, and even accompanying him to watch cheesy, romantic, feel-good chick flicks (and ending up comforting Gakuto himself who managed to cry afterwards, cursing the male character to hell and back). It was the redhead who, even though loud, bad-tempered and basically a male bitch who has periods of PMS on a frequent basis (yes, he was going to be brutally frank), managed to keep him smiling and laughing these past three years, especially when he was having a bad day. As months passed, Gakuto was the only person to worm his way into Oshitari's chest, into his very heart, in a way no person (be it male or female) has never done before.

And finally, Oshitari realized that Gakuto had become his everything, and that all the notions of 'love' he read in his novels was a big pile of utter bullshit.

_**Despite it all I still don't know what love is**_  
_**I only guess that it could be good for me**_

Being in love leaves you everything _but_ happy. It makes you crazy, it makes you furious and worst of all, it makes you want that person so much that you could hardly stand being in the same room as them unless you're a masochist and you want to feel the almost physical pain of being close, but not enough to satisfy you. And Oshitari, being a healthy, full blooded teenager with the hormones to go with it, was chivalrous enough to not force his feelings on the oblivious redhead, but definitely guiltless enough to take his frustrations out on other people.

_**But if it's good, then why is it painful**_  
_**So without it, I know I'm better off**_

Oshitari sighed, raking a hand through his slightly mussed sex hair. Thinking about these things usually made him feel worse, and he didn't need to be distracted now, during tennis practice, of all times. Shaking his head, he focused on the courts and sought out his partner so they could start practicing together.

And then he saw something that made an unfamiliar feeling coil in his chest, hissing madly.

Gakuto was talking to someone on the other side of the tennis courts. But that wasn't the reason why he was now seeing everything in a pretty shade of emerald green. He knew very well who the person taking to his doubles partner was, and that's what's starting to, for a lack of a more eloquent term, piss him off. He wasn't _jealous_. Oh no. He was feeling subsequently murderous.

Because nobody could touch Gakuto like that… except for _him_.

And before he knew it, his legs were carrying him as fast as possible to where his partner was, his lips set into a thin line, indigo eyes blazing as he grabbed a thin wrist and spun Gakuto around, much to the redhead's shock.

"Y-Yuushi! W-What the hell–?"

"Let's go, Gakuto." His tone of voice immediately shut the other up, as Oshitari half-dragged, half-carried the redhead off the courts, leaving the others to stare at them. The bespectacled teen couldn't care less, as he slammed Gakuto against the wall of the clubroom, both hands trapping the smaller teen's wrists in front of him as Gakuto looked up at him, a mixture of surprise, worry and slight fear in his brilliantly colored eyes.

_**But if it's good, then why is it painful**__**  
**__**So without it, I know I'm better off**_

"Y-Yuushi… w-what…"

Blue eyes widened as lips swooped down to capture his own in a desperate, passion-filled kiss, as his mouth as attacked hungrily, almost ravenously, feeling a shiver run down his spine as a pair of large, warm hands slid down his arms to circle around his waist, as lips and tongue danced and battled with one another.

_**Hey, this is my very own SPICE**__**  
**__**Just this once I'll let you have some**_

Gakuto felt like he was drowning. When Oshitari's lips pulled away it was like inhaling air for the first time. He breathed in deeply, lips bruised and swollen as he stared at the taller teen rather dazedly, still trying to get some level of composure.

"Y-Yuushi…" He started hesitatingly, looking at his partner who had his head bowed, unable to see the unique indigo eyes. "Are you okay?"

In his surprise, the teen looked up, wet, pearly tears pooling in blue-violet eyes as a silver of clear liquid managed to run down a cheek. He made a small sound of surprise, reaching out to wipe it away, but was quickly stopped as he found himself almost crushed against a toned chest, torso heaving as strong arms almost clung to him in silent desperation.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He heard the tensai murmur like a mantra, voice cracking, as fingers roughly dug almost painfully into his shoulders. Gakuto stood still, nonplussed, trying to make some sense into all of this. Finally, he raised his arms and hesitantly hugged Oshitari back, fingers curling onto the white uniform as they leaned against each other, Gakuto's cheek softly pressed against Oshitari's collarbone.

"It's okay, Yuushi…"

_**Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste**__**  
**__**And doesn't it make you love it even more?**_

Oshitari closed his eyes, letting the soothing scent of strawberries calm him down, the simple acceptance of his feelings making him feel content.

And maybe it was also a good thing that he couldn't see the way Gakuto's lips now tugged up in a sly smirk for a job well done.

* * *

And that concludes my first ever Dirty pair fic. Just tell me if I characterized them wrong, so I could remake it and repost it again. Cookies to those who tell me who Oshitari's one-night stands are. I just do these oneshots on a whim, depending on the current Vocaloid song that I like, so yes, you may be able to see an OT3 in the near future (and future crack pairings as well).

Reviews and comments appreciated very much.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
